Sneak (Skyrim)
Sneaking is the art of moving unseen and unheard. Highly skilled sneaks can often hide in plain sight. Sneak is a skill in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and is one of the six skills that falls under The Thief play-style. Skill Books and Quests The following books raise your Sneak Skill: *2920, Last Seed, v8 *Legend of Krately House *Sacred Witness *The Red Kitchen Reader *Three Thieves The following Miscellaneous Quests increase the Sneak Skill: *Return helmet to Noster Eagle-Eye in Solitude *Retreive bottle of double distilled Skooma for Stands-In-Shallows in the Argonian Assemblage in Windhelm. *Retreive Finn's Lute for Inge Six Fingers at the Bard's College in Solitude (note: also increases the Light Armor, Alchemy, Lockpicking, Pickpocket, and Speech skills) Trainers *Khayla (Adept): Khajiit Caravans *Garvey (Expert): Markarth *Delvin Mallory (Master): Thieves Guild, Riften Changes from Previous Games The Sneak system in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim is slightly different from that of previous games. For instance, the player's visibility is depicted through use of an eye that remains closed while undetected, but opens more and more as the likelihood of being detected increases. If the word "Detected" appears on the screen, they either see the player, or have just seen them and know where they are. If the word "Hidden" appears on the screen, the NPCs are unaware of the player's presence. People around the player will also change "modes" depending on whether they view them sneaking. For instance, they will be passive if they are unaware, or cautious if they are aware of the player's sneaking. An NPC's ability to notice the player is dependent a large number of factors, including their Sneak skill, the level of light on their current position, how heavy the player character's armor is, whether this armor is Heavy or Light, if their weapons are drawn, how fast they are moving, and the effects of various perks that they've obtained. Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up Not-Quite-Hidden Theft Despite being hidden, certain NPCs may still know the player has stolen something. They do not call the guards, so there is no bounty at all. Rather, they pay three Hired Thugs (one of which will have a Contract in their inventory) to 'teach a lesson' to the player character. It is also possible to have hired thugs encounter the player even if the contract giver is dead or murdered, so the player should not be surprised when pursued even after the 'victim' is not around any more. The complete details/conditions are not yet known, but listed below are the possibilities, and most likely reason for the attack. *Stealing from a Jarl. When stealing from a Jarl's castle/home, other residents there, like the court wizard or the Jarl's guards or even the Jarl him/herself, can send Hired Thugs after the Dragonborn. Tested with Jarl Balgruuf the Greater several times, as Balgruuf and Farenger Secret-Fire each sent them. *Stealing from an inn. At least in the Winking Skeever, no one seems to follow the player if he goes to basements or upstairs in the inn, but it seems like the thugs can be sent by innkeepers. **It is also possible that getting caught stealing would mean the innkeepers will let the guards get the player rather than hire thugs, but it is not known for sure. *Stealing from a merchant or a hunter. These characters can send the Hired Thugs after the player. *Stealing from the Temple of Kynareth in Whiterun. *Pickpocketing town guards. There are instances where town guards have sent the Hired Thugs after characters. *Killing NPCs. For example, killing Gaius Maro while in the Palace of the Kings during the Breaching Security mission will cause Jorleif to send the thugs after the player, even if the player remains undetected and no bounty is placed. *Stealing from Grelod the Kind, the cruel old lady who runs the orphanage in Riften. *In one instance, stealing from Alvor, the blacksmith in Riverwood, and his wife, Sigrid, triggered their daughter, Dorthe, to send the thugs after the player. A ten year old girl hiring thugs points to the possibility that any NPC might be able to hire thugs. These encounters can happen in public, for example in Whiterun, College of Winterhold and Dawnstar. Hired Thugs also are known to not be attacked by guards when attacking the player for reasons still unknown, even if the encounter happens within town walls, although it is possible for them to be attacked by the guards. It is also possible that one of the player's 'victims' may hire a Dark Brotherhood Assassin to kill them. This may or may not share the same triggers with Hired Thugs. *See'' Random encounters'' Not-Quite-Hidden Murder With a relatively high sneak (100 with Stealth 5/5 when tested), the player can murder individuals standing just a foot or two away from a guard and not only receive no bounty, but also remain undetected as long as said guard is not looking directly at the player. However, if they then proceed to walk past the guard and are detected, the guard will then attack them. While fighting back gains no bounty, killing the guard results in the normal 1000 gold bounty for murder. Other guards throughout the city/hold will not become hostile so simply murdering the guard that witnessed their indiscretion is the simplest solution other than leaving town for several days. Leveling Tips *Successful sneak attacks will raise the sneak skill more quickly than simple sneaking, especially when executed with a melee weapon. Archery sneak attacks grant sneak experience as well, but at a much lower rate. *A great way of levelling is sneak killing sleeping Draugr. Just level sneak a little (just over 25 will do) and one can sneak past Draugr undetected and sneak kill them to get a large skill raise. Doing this can allow the player to level up four times or more from one chamber of Draugr. (A sneak attack against a sleeping Draugr may count as an assault under crime stats.) *One way is going to High Hrothgar while sneaking and stabbing the Graybeards . They will not fight back unless you get their health too low. To get maximum sneak experience out of it, use weapons with low damage so you can stab more. Be sure to unsneak and walk away if they move, for if they detect you, they will use the Ice Form shout, which can only be broken if they hit you. If they do (and many times, they won't) your only recourse will be to load your last save. *Sneak-running against a wall behind any character who is unlikely to detect the player. This method works rather slowly, but can easily be accomplished by using the autorun key (PC) or a rubber band to hold the movement stick (XBOX/PS3). The player will be harder to detect if sneaking backwards. Some potential targets include: **The sleeping bear encountered in the starting quest, Unbound. **The People Within Dragonsreach (Upper level works best) **The barman or barmaid of any tavern or inn. **Ulfr the Blind at White River Watch. ***This can be done very early on, as the location it is just outside Whiterun, near the base of the mountain. ***Additionally, it a a frequent location for an early Bounty quest. ** Aventus Aretino in Windhelm, at the beginning of the Dark Brotherhood quest line. *Another method is to find a non-hostile target and repeatedly sneak-attack it. Some potential targets include: **Any NPC marked as Essential (unkillable). Examples: ***Hadvar or Ralof- Only during the starting quest, Unbound. ****Will not become hostile. ***Arniel Gane - Only during Saarthal Excavation quest. ****Will not become hostile. ***Ancano at the College of Winterhold. ****Will not become hostile. (Unless attacked constantly while downed) ***Astrid at the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. ****May become hostile if you are caught. ***The Greybeards in High Hrothgar. ****May become hostile. It is beneficial to use the "Healing Hands" spell on your chosen Greybeard, as this not only allows for faster attacks (without retaliation) but is also a good way to level up your Restoration skill. Do not, however, let their health get too low, as they are totally unbeatable once provoked. ***Karliah at the Thieves' Guild in the Cistern. ****May become hostile if you attack her too many times within a small time frame. ***The Legate of any Imperial camp. ****May become hostile, but will usually accept a yield. ***Jarl Maven Black-Briar. ****While she is sleeping, attack her and she will not become hostile. **Any follower, summoned creature, or player-owned horse. Examples: ***Hirelings ***Spouses ***Conjured atronachs, zombies, dremora, or familiars. ***Shadowmere ****Works very well, as he has an excellent health regeneration rate. *Draugr, one of the most common enemies in the game, present excellent opportunities to increase Sneak. For example: **If the player is in a dungeon with sleeping Draugr, it is possible to sneak up to them and kill them, as they will not detect even low-level sneak. Alternatively, one can raise dead the same Draugr, and attack them while sneaking. They will not attack the player because of the spell effects. **In The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, there is a dungeon with a portcullis. If the player can trap a Draugr behind it, they can sneak and never be hurt. *The secluded courtyard outside of Dragonsreach in Whiterun is patrolled by a single guard who walks the front half of the perimeter. Other NPCs walk up to that area on occasion, but otherwise the player will be free to shadow this guard on his patrol route and rack up nearly continuous sneaking experience. *The Throw Voice shout can also be used. For example, one can sneak onto a rock above any Bandit encampment and use the shout to cause the bandits below to look away. If the player has all 3 words of the shout unlocked, the cooldown is short enough to control the enemy's line of sight and sneak continuously. *After entering Geirmund's Hall and dropping through the hole to access the rest of the cave, the player landa in a water-filled room with a closed door. Beyond this door are several Frostbite Spiders. While crouching, the player should hit the door with a weapon to alert them of their presence. As spiders cannot open doors, they will be unable to reach the player. so they can sneak with impunity. If it seems the 'detected' status is not fading, moving behind one of the rock walls on either side usually helps. *If the player finishes the main quest without killing Paarthurnax, they will find him perched upon the Word Wall at the Throat of the World. If they hide behind his right wing, they can sneak-attack him for massive damage and Sneak experience. *Use the Shout Throw Voice in a dungeon against enemies (best used if far away) and wait for the eye to close then use it again. Tips *If coupled with the Shrouded Gloves or the Shrouded Hand Wraps, available on a cupboard in the entrance room of the Pine Forest Brotherhood Sanctuary, either of which doubles the damage of backstabs, the Assassin's Blade perk will allow the player to do thirty (30) times normal damage with a successful sneak attack with a dagger. This will turn even the lowly Iron Dagger into one of the most powerful weapons in the game, in the right hands. **Confirmed: At level 38, with the Assassin's Blade perk, Shrouded Gloves and a Daedric Dagger, all combined in a successful sneak power attack, it was possible to instantly kill an Elder Dragon found sleeping on a dragon roost at Master difficulty. *It's possible to sneak in Heavy Armor just as effectively as Light Armor or Clothing. First, either use the Steed Stone or the Conditioning (Heavy Armor) perk. Then have relatively high sneak with most perks from the Sneak tree, including Muffled Movement and Silence. Lastly, equip the Shrouded Boots or any other footwear enchanted with Muffle , and/or or acquire the Ebony Mail. This is a tried and tested method, and can be very effective. *It's possible, though difficult, to sneak while in battle with Alduin, allowing you to backstab him for massive damage. This only seems to work with 90+ Sneak and ALL perks up to that point. *If you block with a shield or weapon (with the perks Block Runner and Shield Charge) while sneaking it is possible to double your walking speed or perform a Shield Charge without breaking stealth. *With the Shadow Warrior perk, the Dragonborn can stay invisible indefinitely during combat by quickly and repeatedly entering and leaving stealth. With third-person mode active the Dragonborn will look like black smoke flying through the air. (Will not work for everyone) XBOX360 PS3 **Also, with the Shadow Warrior perk, the invisibility effect, though lasting only one second, completely interrupts the Dragonborn's detection. If timed properly, it is possible to get a sneak attack critical even in a large group of enemies. This allows for more aggressive tactics of assassinations or clearing dungeons, or the ability to repeatedly get critical hits on stronger enemies, such as Dragons, Dragon Priests, or Draugr Deathlords. *Sometimes, with sufficient Sneak skill and/or Muffle active, after using a ranged sneak attack, the enemy searching for you may be unable to find you unless or until you move or attack again. *Having Sneak at 100 with all perks in sneak maxed out makes you ridiculously hard to detect with even the smallest amount of shadows. *Enter 1st person mode and approach some ore to mine. With a pick axe in your inventory, click the ore while still in 1st person. The sequence will go into 3rd person until the ore is mined. Once the ore is mined you will be returned to 1st person, and if you look at your crosshairs you are no longer in sneak mode, but wait, proceed to walk forward and hit the sprint key and you will SILENT ROLL until you click out of sneak mode or enter 3rd person. Bugs *The Shadow Warrior perk conflicts with Shadowcloak of Nocturnal. With Shadowcloak of Nocturnal active, crouching when enemies see you will cause both Shadowcloak of Nocturnal and Shadow Warrior to activate, but when Shadow Warrior wears off, it erroneously removes both invisibility effects. **If players are playing the PC version of the game and encounter this bug, they can attempt to remove the Shadow Warrior perk using the console command "player.removeperk 00058214". Then use the Shadowcloak of Nocturnal and it will behave normally. Once the skill is finished, re-add the perk with "player.addperk 00058214". Doing this once appears to resolve the bug in some cases. * Similar to the pickpocket bug, wearing equipment with Fortify Sneak enchantment will actually lower your sneaking success when you are at or near the cap for this skill. **Reported fixed with Patch. Please verify** * It has been confirmed that even without the Silent Roll perk, if you jump while sneaking and hold the sprint button, your player will sometimes execute a Silent Roll. * Similarly, holding sprint button will execute a silent roll when a weapon is sheathed or drawn. This can also be executed when switching spells, to more of an effect. * However, if you do have the Silent Roll perk, you can go into third-person mode and hold sprint, allowing you to continue rolling as long as you want, or until you run out of stamina. **Similarly, if you pop out of stealth mode (even several rooms away) and then steal something, you may be detected and acquire a Bounty. *Sometimes, when you're in jail, if you pick the lock and let the guard detect you, then crouch in the corner of your cell and let him walk in and out of your cell a couple times, your sneak skill will increase. *When holding only a one-handed weapon in your right hand, and then sneaking and running, you unsheathe your weapon and continue to move, you may find yourself moving at the same speed as if you weren't sneaking. *Most spouses will always be able to see you, regardless of whether you are sneaking. The only spouses that seem to not be able to spot you are Housecarls and Companions. **This also applies to Barbas in the Daedric quest A Daedra's Best Friend. ** It also seems to apply to Shadowmere *With the Light Foot perk there are still some pressure plates that are triggered regardless, so you still have to be on the lookout for them. *Executing a Silent Roll while unarmed (fists raised) causes you to roll in place. (only bugged when in third person, 1st person still executes the roll normally) * If you have a shield equipped and hold the block button and the sprint button and then release the block button you will do a silent roll without actually having the perk. * If you save while sneaking and load it, it's possible that you may be stuck in stealth mode. But you are set as "standing".~ To fix this, use the sprint button and you will roll. Quickly after the roll press the "Sneak" Button and you should stand back up. *Sometimes, when you sneak with a shield and are holding it with the Block Runner perk, you will be able to walk at a normal speed while still sneaking. See also Skill (Skyrim)﻿ es:Sigilo (Skyrim) ru:Скрытность (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Skills